In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Electronic devices may use one or more energy sources in order to function. Some electronic devices use portable energy sources, such as batteries. A desire for longer lasting batteries and concern for energy waste have led to the pursuit of more energy efficient electronic devices.
Thus, increasing energy efficiency in electronic devices is one current challenge. In particular, one difficulty in increasing energy efficiency in electronic devices is finding ways to make amplifiers operate more efficiently. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve energy usage efficiency may be beneficial.